Tes yeux sont des diamants
by Luttii
Summary: Un beau jour au Bar du Game.


C'était une journée habituelle dans le monde entier de Thouyteur, la guerre avec la planète voisine, Feyssbouque avait laissé place à une courte trêve le temps que les vils envahisseurs de Ghou-Gueule-Cross soient exterminés jusqu'au dernier. La vie allait bon train dans la petite ville de Sheet-Sur-Staurme sauf dans le quartier de Whaï-fous, célèbre pour ses nombreux bars dont nous pouvons citer, entre autre, la Taverne des Farfalles ou le Bar du Game, c'est d'ailleurs depuis ce dernier, un modeste établissement très fréquenté, que des cris pouvaient se faire entendre. Une nouvelle fois depuis peu longtemps la "Bataille de la Fille de joie" faisait rage entre le tenancier du bar et un client régulier.

Enfin, ce n'est qu'une façon de parler, car j'étais présente, de l'avis d'un quidam ordinaire mes deux amis ne faisaient que discuter paisiblement, mais je les connaissaient assez pour dire qu'en fait, la situation était tout autre. Diamant, le tenancier du bar défendait la "fille de joie" de tout son être, portant son kilt derrière le comptoir, chose qu'il ne fais que lorsqu'il est détendu, ou veut l'être. De l'autre coté, Koukin sirotait son thé encore brûlant, signe de sa passion envers l'épéiste bleutée, principale opposition à la "fille de joie". De mon coté, je ne faisait qu'observer cette fois, buvant ma boisson gazeuse aromatisée à la vanille par petites gorgées.

Je ne pouvais imaginer ce qui allait se passer quelques instants plus tard.

Koukin reposa sa tasse et prononça une seule et unique phrase qui fit taire l'ensemble des clients, le bar était pourtant complet. Les regards se tournèrent instanténement vers le comptoir. Diamant laissa tomber le verre qu'il était en train de laver et dit quelque chose très faiblement, tout le monde attendait qu'il répète, ce qu'il fit, en criant cette fois.

-Le bar ferme pour aujourd'hui ! Sortez tous !

Sa tête faisait peur, et je n'étais pas la seule à me dire qu'il vaudrait mieux décamper. La masse de clients sorti du bar, ce qui provoqua un bouchon humain à la sortie. Miraculeusement tout le monde pu sortir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. C'est après être sortie que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas payé ma boisson, mais le temps de me faire cette reflexion Koukin avait disparu.

Je n'ai pas vu de moi même la suite de cette histoire, mais je vais tâcher vous la raconter avec les moindres détails, tels qu'on m'en a fait part.

Koukin n'avait en fait pas disparu, Diamant l'avait attrappé par le col avant que son client et ami ne sorte, il avait fermé à clé afin que les deux puissent discuter seuls. Ce fut Diamant qui réengagea la conversation.

-Répète ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure.  
>-"De toute façon je suis sûr qu'au fond tu ne l'aimes même pas." Voila, satisfait maintenant ?<br>-Qui es-tu pour dire ce que j'aime vraiment, qui j'aime vraiment...?  
>-C'est simple, tu as déjà Haruhi, ton coeur n'a plus de place pour une autre waifu<p>

La colère fit exploser Diamant qui plaqua violemment Koukin contre le mur et ne pu se retenir de crier ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi ne devraient-on avoir qu'une seul waifu ? Et si notre coeur n'a pas assez de place comment expliques-tu ces sent.. sentiment que j'ai... pour...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le visage avait pris une teinte écarlate, il s'excusa et s'ecarta disant à son ami qu'il pouvait partir.

-Je ne partirais pas avant que tu finisses ce que tu as commencé. Je suis prêt à t'aider tu sais ? A vrai dire, je m'en doutais, non au fond de moi je le savais... Sa mine devint sombre, triste. Je le savais, tu aimes Lu-  
>-Non ! Tu te trompes !<p>

Diamant avait une fois de plus levé la voix pour couper le jeune homme. Il continua, beaucoup plus calmement.

-Ne dis pas ça s'il te plait, pas devant moi, pas à propos de moi, comme je te le dis, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans mon coeur.

Koukin ne disait plus rien, il voulut répondre mais se retenait à chaque fois, Diamant repris la parole

-Puisqu'on en est arrivés là, autant le dire... En fait, cette place dans mon coeur, c'est toi qui t'y est installé, Koukin. Je t'aime.

Il y eu un silence qui dura une longue minute qui sembla durer une éternités pour les deux garçons. Koukin le brisa d'un sanglot, une larme avait coulé sur sa joue.

-C'est... C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il  
>-Tu ne me crois pas ? Répondit-il en essuyant la joue sur la joue de son désiré.<br>-Si.. Si ! Je veux te croire ! Je te crois ! Parce que moi aussi je t'aime ! Mais je pensais ne pas avoir mes chances parce que tu ne me regardais pas, mais je voulais que tu sois heureux du coup je t'encourageais ! Je... Je !

Diamant posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Koukin et le serra dans ses bras, il pleura à son tour. Il se recula un peu pour pouvoir regarder son amant

-Tes yeux, on dirait des pierres précieuses.  
>-C'est parce qu'ils te reflètent. Répondit Koukin, toujours pleurant toujour de joie.<p>

Et ils s'embrassèrent.


End file.
